kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Phantomhive Times/Archive: January 2016 to December 2016
December 2016 December 25: Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!!! �� MERRY CHRISTMAS �� &''' �� '''HAPPY NEW YEAR �� ----'Reporter: Lau' December 19: Chapter 123 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 123 can be read here.----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' November 2016 November 18: Chapter 122 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 122 can be read here.----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' October 2016 October 31: Happy Halloween! H'ALLOWEEN IS HERE' �� Kuroshitsuji Wiki wishes you a Happy Halloween! �� ----'Reporter: Lau' October 18: Updated Information on BOTA!!! Want more information on the upcoming film Book of the Atlantic? Click here! ----'Reporter: Lau' October 18: Chapter 121 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 121 can be read here.----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' October 7: New Background + Halloween-Themed Colors Finally, we've changed our background! (Looks familiar? It's the chapter cover of 120!) Also, we've changed our colors on the home page to orange and black, since Halloween is coming soon! ----'Reporter: Lau' September 2016 September 19: Chapter 120 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 120 can be read here.----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' September 16: 10th Anniversary! It has been ten years since Kuroshitsuji made its debut (September 16, 2006). Congratulations, Yana Toboso! H'APPY 10 YEARS' of Kuroshitsuji, the devilish series we all love ---- Reporter: Lau September 7: Five-Year Anniversary: MasterLau MasterLau (aka the one announcing this) has been a member of the wiki for five years. Check out what he has to say here! ----'Reporter: Lau' August 2016 August 18: Chapter 119 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 119 can be read here.----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' Coming Soon... I'll just leave this link here. ----'Reporter: Lau' July 2016 July 20: With France, We Stand [[Thread:32896|'WITH FRANCE, WE STAND']] ---- Reporter: Lau July 18: Chapter 118 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 118 can be read here. ----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' July 10: Renaming The Wiki? Should the wiki be renamed Black Butler Wiki? Vote here! ----'Reporter: Lau' June 2016 June 20: Chapter 117 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 117 can be read here. ----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' June 13: #LoveIsLove [[Thread:32589|'L'OVE IS LOVE]] ---- Reporter: Lau May 2016 May 18: Chapter 116 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 116 can be read here. ----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' April 2016 April 18: Chapter 115 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 115 can be read here. ----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' April 4: Five-Year Anniversary: C. Phantom C. Phantom has been a member of the wiki for five years. Check out what he has to say here! ----'Reporter: Lau' March 2016 March 18: Lau's Twitter!!! I made my own Twitter account! Follow if you want. :D @vualau ----'Reporter: Lau' March 18: Chapter 114 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 114 can be read here. ----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' March 10: February 2016 Issue The Phantomhive Times February 2016 Issue �� is out! Read it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' February 2016 February 23: New Administrator!!! We have a new administrator! Read all about it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' February 18: Chapter 113 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 113 can be read here. ----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' February 17: Kuroshitsuji: Book of the Atlantic Read about the upcoming anime film here. ----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss the exciting news here!!! ----'Reporter: Lau' January 2016 January 22: Arc Names Check out which arc names have been renamed here! ----'Reporter: Lau' January 18: Chapter 112 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 112 can be read here. ----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' January 2: December 2015 Issue The Phantomhive Times December 2015 Issue is out! Read it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' January 1: Best of 2015 Awards The results for the Best of 2015 Awards are here!!! ----'Reporter: Lau' January 1: HAPPY NEW YEAR HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!